


B E Y O N D

by MrBalkanophile



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Uno dei miei tre claim principali al Decimo Big Bang Italia diLande Di Fandom, quella (nonostante il fandom) del genere a me più congeniale; chi ha amato almeno un pochino SG-1qui si sentirà quasi "a casa"- sebbene solo le premesse siano simili e prenda una direzione completamente diversa, forse anche inaspettata.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	B E Y O N D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuu_Kanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What about Yuu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366464) by [Yuu_Kanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda). 



[](https://i.imgur.com/dpU2WdE.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/TpDPloG.jpg)

[ascolta/listen to: Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7moz2oJkhJ3r4oOVgmw4Z7?si=51oa7mV7TbSMP8Op2edp7w)


End file.
